The Missing Pieces
by TisTheeTwilight
Summary: If the person you loved was taken away long ago and an unusual hint to where they might be popped up, would you go looking for them?
1. News?

I have always loved the girl that went by the name of Mikan Sakura and the thought of her disappearing from my world has always been a fear of mine that I have never let come true. Every time I see her I want to wrap my arms around her in a never ending hug, but I never did. I tried to reveal my feelings to her in my actions but she never understood. Her actions always confused me, and her smile always dumfounded me, she was my priceless angel.

The day they took her away from me, we were gathered in the High School Principals office. I kept looking at her from the corner of my eye, I knew something was wrong. Her smile was replaced with a worried frown and her sparkling hazel eyes were replaced with dull, unhappy ones. As the Principal walked in I repositioned my self so I was facing him instead of just part of my body. He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Mikan with the sad smile of bad news.

"She is going to be taking you away from here Mikan, this is for your own benefit." I expected her to look at Hotaru first with tears glistening in her eyes, but when she looked at me with that same look and even more sadness I felt my heart break. Our eyes met and I made the worst mistake, I looked away. I couldn't be in the same room any longer, I was losing my perfect composure. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could, avoiding any roaming High School Student. As my feet carried me across the entrance, I heard her voice scream out.

"Natsume!!!" That was the last time I heard her voice. I felt the hole ripping at my heart, if I didn't forget her the dulled lightness would seep in and ruin me. So I patched up the hole in my heart and I tried to forget.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

"Natsume?" Ignoring the green haired girl was something I was good at, for she repeatedly came up and tried to talk to me.

"Natsume? Please talk to us, You haven't said a complete sentence in years!!" You would think she would get the hint by now, but no. This would continue on till the day I no longer was forced to stay here, but who was I kidding, the day I would be free from this place I would be dead. Ruka sighed as he put his hand on my shoulder, he knew I needed to be left alone.

"Sumire, I think it would be good if no one bothered Natsume today." She looked at Ruka and back at me and smiled. If I wasn't going to give her attention, then she would turn to Ruka, it was inevitable. I looked at him and silently gave him my thanks and exited the classroom.

Being alone was something that rarely came around anymore. Ever since… she left. I have been taking more and more missions hoping that maybe I would catch a glimpse of her, but it never worked out that way. There was no reason why I should hope, it was futile.

As I rounded the corner I spotted Hotaru talking with a very worried Inchou. Nothing unusual except for the fact that Hotaru, the coldest person in the school, was looking worried and depressed. This was something I had to hear, for if it made her look like that, something was obviously wrong. I came up to them and got a very murderous looking glare from Hotaru. Not good. I ducked before I could be hit by the Baka Cannon, apparently the Baka Gun wasn't good enough.

"Go away Hyuuga. This does not concern you." She hasn't changed a bit, even though we were both in high school now.

"I say it does, now what's wrong before I have to burn it out of you." Inchou cringed as Hotaru glared at me.

"There were some clues leading to where Mikan is." Inchou squeaked. My eyes got wider as I took in Hotaru's worried look.

"Good or bad clues?" She sighed, and pointed the Baka Cannon at me.

"Bad." And the darkness swirled around me.


	2. The Plan

"Hotaru, what did you do to him?" came Inchou's frantic voice. Dammit, the Baka Cannon hurt more then expected. She took me off guard which was not something I was proud of. I tried to open my eyes but the pain was excruciating. Why did she have to hit me in the face? I cursed silently as I found out my arms were tied behind my back.

"I know you can hear us Natsume." I turned my head in the direction her voice came from.

"Yeah, so what about it? Tell me what you know." I could feel her glare on me as if I was seeing it. I opened my eyes while I bit my lip trying to ignore the pain that swarm my head. Instead of being met with the cold glare I was expecting I met an worried looking Hotaru. Something was obviously wrong.

"So am I going to be enlightened on what this news is?" She sighed as she walked over to a table and picked up some photos. As she spread them out I looked over every detail that was etched into them, and kept my emotionless expression. I recognized the person whose body was sprawled out on the road. Mikan's mother. Something about the horror etched on her face had made it obvious that she had been killed with a purpose and it wasn't some freak accident.

"This is Yuka." She nodded for something overcame her in that moment, it was as if an unnatural coldness came about her.

"I know it wasn't you who found out the information Hotaru, although I'm curious about how Inchou found it out." Inchou nervously stepped forward trying to keep eye contact but failed.

"Um, it's because I received an unusual letter in my window. It was from Mikan. She said that she wanted to let everyone know that she misses them and that the Anti-Alice Organization has taken her and she doesn't know if she has much time left." I could see tears forming in Inchous eyes, but I kept my emotionless facade nonetheless. It became harder to breath though, like a weight had just been dropped on my chest.

I felt hands untie the rope that bound me. Funny, I had forgotten about it until then. I wondered who untied me until she spoke softly that i almost didn't hear her.

"What are you going to do?" I looked at Hotaru with a bit of surprise. She expected me to answer, I thought it was obvious.

"I'm going to go get her." This was probably the last time I would ever see her smile at me and I nodded in reply.

Hotaru left the room and I sat there planning on how to get out of the school. The most logical way was to take a mission and ask for back up. I would choose who of course, but Persona would get suspicious, I never needed back up before. Sighing, I pushed the hair out of my face as I continued to think of ways to get out of the school and save her, when Inchou came up to me.

"Natsume, Mikan wrote something else in the letter." I looked at him. What else could she have possibly wrote that couldn't have been said in front of Hotaru?

"Hn…" he sighed and fiddled with his thumbs.

"Well I'll just give it to you, it was like a side note." He pulled out a small piece of white paper that was folded neatly, with my name written small. I was a tad bit afraid of what it would say. Scratch that, I was not afraid at all, or was I?

_Natsume,_

_I know you are going to try and come save me after reading this, _

_But please don't. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore then you are._

_I love you a lot, along with everyone._

_I am doing this so that they will leave you alone._

_I want to protect you._

_I love you_

_Mikan._

I reread the note many times. I don't understand how all she could think about was helping other people in her circumstance, but I guess it really is just like her. I folded the note and put it back in my pocket. Like hell I wasn't going to go save her. Pushing myself back up I placed my hands in my pockets and exited the lab thinking of more ways to get out.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

"Natsume!" I turned around in time to see Ruka running my way with an annoyed expression. It was so rare to see Ruka annoyed that it was amusing and in the same moment it pissed me off.

"What is it now? Fan Girls?" He nodded as he closed his eyes for a second and shook it off.

"Sumire is trying to find you." Sigh, green haired girl again.

"Hn...you would think she would get it by now."

"You would think…" Ruka repeated but stopped as he looked past me and at something else. I directed my gaze to what he was looking at and noticed it to. It was Shadow. I was too shocked to be annoyed.

"Shadow?" He grinned with irritation.

"Still a brat, eh?"

"Still an idiot." I replied. He still was irritating.

"What are you doing here Tsubasa?"

"I'm not supposed to be here, but once you get out meet me over at the old spot where we would go for missions. It is important." I nodded and he disappeared, there was no time to be confused again.

"Ruka, something has happened to Mikan. Do you want to come?" I wasn't going to force him. He could make his own choices. He nodded and followed me as we made our way to Persona's room. I finally had a plan.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

"Very interesting Natsume. You want to go on a mission and you would like to bring Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai along with you." I nodded, always better with less words with Persona.

"And you would require some time outside of the school to gather the appropriate materials for this mission." Again I nodded. He sat thinking in his chair as I clenched my fists. I had been nothing but obedient since Mikan left, and that was a pain.

"Fine, you have no more then two weeks. Better get going." He smirked. I gritted my teeth and left hastily. Persona always irritated me beyond no end. It was a miracle that I had dealt with him for so long. I met Ruka outside the door, his eyes held the worry I knew he wanted to express, but he would never say anything.

"Natsume, where are we going now?" I narrowed my eyes at the thought, this was not bound to be a very happy meeting.

"To tell Imai she is joining us on our mission." Ruka gulped. Imai controlled Ruka with the threat of blackmail. Even I will not go up against some people, and Imai happened to be one of them. We found her tightening a screw on her last invention. She glared up at Ruka and I as we came to stand around her desk.

"What do you want Nogi, Hyuga?"

"Your coming with us on our latest endeavor out of the school." She sighed and stood up. I prepared to duck if the Baka Gun or Cannon came into play.

"What makes you think i would come?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Because you want to stop The Anti-Alice association as much as I do, and you want to get Mikan back."

"You do to Hyuga." I glared at her, she somehow knew.

"Are you going to come quietly or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"Neither, I will go but on one condition."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes. Imai and her double standards, it was enough to make you paranoid.

"We get her out, no matter the cost."


End file.
